1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic games of skill, and more particularly to a timed presence sensing game which challenges each player to stealthfully approach the game once it has been activated before a time period has run or a presence sensor causes the triggering of an alarm within the game apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Timed electronic games of a broad nature and array of features and operating rules are well known and marketed wherein each player is challenged to accomplish some athletic or physical feat within a predetermined time period. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,961, invented by Holland, teaches a reaction speed timing and training system for athletes.
Clayton, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,082, teaches a game apparatus played by a plurality of players surrounding the game, each of which can deflect a stream of water randomly emitted from a nozzle toward each player. Another electronic game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,144 invented by Juarez in which an electronic game is disclosed in which each player fires a hand-held target weapon at targets and then must evade simulated return fire directed at the player.
The present invention discloses a timed electronic game apparatus which tests the skill of one or more players who individually attempt to outmaneuver the presence sensor of the game apparatus on a timed and presence sensing basis. To start the game, one of the players activates a start member or switch on the exterior of the housing. The players then have a short first period of time, e.g. five seconds during which the presence sensing circuit is deactivated to distance themselves sufficiently from the game apparatus so that their presence would not be detected by the presence sensor within the housing of the game apparatus. Thereafter, each player is made aware by either audible or light emitting means on the housing that the first time period has ended and the presence sensing circuit has been activated. Thereafter, a second time period e.g. ten seconds, is provided during which one or more of the players may stealthfully approach the game apparatus so as not to activate the presence sensor and to manually activate a stop member on the housing.
If the stop member is activated during the second time period and without activating the presence sensor, the player has won the game. However, if the player's presence is either sensed during the second time period or the second time period ends without the player having activated the stop member, the player loses the game. Notification of loss is indicated by either a loud audible siren or light indicator.